


Saltwater

by bklt



Series: Tether [11]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Nudity, Swimming, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bklt/pseuds/bklt
Summary: Hawke could get lost like this; Isabela showing her something new in old places she didn’t think to look, or sailing away without knowing what the day would bring.Isabela teaches Hawke how to swim.





	Saltwater

Summer was the worst season as far as Hawke was concerned. It was too stifling, too sweaty, too much everything. It was the type of heat that made everyone on edge, where fights and trouble were bound to happen for no other reason that it was hot outside. She couldn’t remember the last time it had been this disgustingly bad; she had been relegated to staying in the shade of her estate, but it did little to battle the temperature. She laid sprawled out on her bed, writhing uncomfortably while Isabela watched her unsympathetically from the desk in the corner.

“This is absolutely miserable,” cried Hawke, throwing her arm over her brow. “I feel like I’m Andraste herself burning in flames.”

Isabela rolled her eyes from behind her book, unmoved by Hawke’s usual theatrics. “Is there anything you don’t complain about?”

“There’s...things.”

“Oh? Name five.”

“D-”

“Things that aren't dogs.” Isabela had read her mind.

“That's not fair! That was at least one through three.”

Isabela folded the corner of the page she was reading and dropped the novel on the desk. She joined Hawke on her bed and put her arms behind her head, making a show out of not being bothered by the humidity. “You’ll have to get used to it if we’re going to sail together. It gets damn hot in the middle of nowhere.”

Now that Isabela had acquired a new ship, she hadn't been able to talk about much else. Every thought was occupied with ideas for colour schemes, lush fabrics, and desirable destinations that she would describe to Hawke in great detail. The enthusiasm was contagious; a weight had been noticeably lifted off of Isabela’s shoulders, the shadow of Castillon no longer looming over her.

“I’ll be sure to suffer in silence for your sake when the time comes. Let me whine while I can.”

The bed shook as Isabela bolted up, as if the idea that popped into her head had physically hit her by surprise. “You know the best way to cool down?” she said, placing her hand on Hawke’s thigh. “Swimming.”

Hawke moved her arm so one eye peered out at Isabela in curiosity. “Swimming?” she repeated, as if unfamiliar with the word. Isabela slid off the bed to rummage through an armoire, pulling out a large folded quilt and placing it beside her.

“We could do it right now,” she said with a childlike glee. “There’s no better way to spend a hot afternoon. The cold water, the waves...” she trailed off, stuck in her own imagination.

Hawke rose and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “I’ve never actually been swimming, ‘Bela. Ferelden isn't exactly known for its scenic beaches.”

That only made Isabela more excited at seeing an opportunity. “Then I’ll teach you,” she said simply. “It’ll be fun.”

“You have the patience for that?” Hawke smirked.

“Patience for teaching or patience for you? Because I have more for the former."

Hawke stood up sluggishly and grabbed the folded quilt off of her bed. “Alright. I’m game. I’ll do anything to not boil and die at this point.”

The Wounded Coast was the only location Hawke could think of where they could swim, but it wasn’t the first place she would want to go–the sand was rocky and sharp, and likely crawling with various undesirables waiting to strike. Isabela assured her that she knew of a perfect place along the beach. “You’re going to love it. It’s one of my favourite spots.”

Hawke could only glow at her delight. She wasn't necessarily afraid of the water; she merely never gave it much thought until she met Isabela. Now the sea would forever remind Hawke of her, the two of them inextricably linked in her mind. Isabela treated it with a rare gravity that she didn’t give to much else. Hawke knew that her reverence for the sea combined with teaching her something new meant a lot to her, that two things she deeply cared about could be merged. She felt a lightness in her stomach at that thought; Isabela’s confession that she was falling for her was one of the best things to happen, even if it didn’t need to be said. They both had known the depth of their affection for each other for a long time, and the profession served as confirmation more than anything else. Yet, it was thrilling to know that Isabela cared about her in a way that made her excited to show her things she loved, and she was determined to enjoy herself.

Despite her previous skepticism, it seemed that Isabela had been right. The small strip of the beach was relatively free of refuse and jagged stones, the sand white and the water crystalline. Hawke laid the quilt down and took a look around her, wiping the sweat off of her brow. They were relatively secluded; the high rocks walled off their little enclave and gave them privacy. It was like it was part of its own dimension, bright and less drab than the surroundings she usually found herself in.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” said Isabela, stepping beside Hawke.

“It is,” she agreed. “It’s not what I was expecting, but in a good way.”

Not wanting to waste any more time, Isabela untied her faded blue bandana and let her dark hair fall over her shoulders. Hawke didn’t bat an eye as she striped naked and ran into the sea, her clothing and multiple daggers discarded on top of the blanket.

“Not that I’m complaining, but aren’t you concerned about someone coming around?” she called after her.

“If we get surprised by a bunch of bandits, we have bigger issues than me not wearing clothes.”

Convinced by her argument, Hawke shrugged–not that she was going to fight her on it anyways– and got down to her smallclothes, discarding them on top of Isabela’s. She walked to the shore to gaze out at Isabela, the dual blues of the horizon serving as a tasteful backdrop to her form. If Hawke had a grasp on any artistic pursuit, she’d be tempted to document the scene in front of her in paint strokes, or a lofty song accompanied by strings. She could only stand mesmerized, watching Isabela skim the top of the water with her hands.

“Are you coming to join me or not?”

Hawke grinned mischievously, planting her feet deeper into the wet sand. “I thought I’d enjoy the view first.”

With a solicitous wink, she chuckled at Hawke’s slackjawed expression, who promptly shut her mouth and gulped. “As much as I’d love to give you a show, that will have to wait. You have to learn how to swim. What happens if you’re thrown overboard from my ship?”

“I was mostly counting on you jumping in and rescuing me.”

Isabela’s brows furrowed. “I’m serious, Hawke. I’ve lost good men from drowning.”

“Alright, Captain. I’m going. Just give me a moment.” She took a tentative step into the water and shivered at the contact, slowly wading in until it was under her chest. “It’s cold,” she pouted, crossing her arms and refusing to move deeper.

“Isn’t that the reason we’re here? An hour ago you were complaining you were too hot. You’ll get used to it.” To prove her point, she dove gracefully into the water, cutting through it expertly. Hawke watched the shadow underneath circle her like a shark before she emerged in front of her with a big splash. An uncharacteristic yelp escaped from Hawke as she jolted back, Isabela laughing at her reaction and throwing her long hair back behind her shoulders.

“See? Just get wet already.”

Hawke looked contemplative, trying and failing to think of a joke. The window of opportunity passed and Isabela tisked in disappointment. “Nothing? I even set you up for that one.”

“It’s too cold to think of–” the sentence was interrupted as she felt herself getting slammed and knocked backwards into the water. The sudden cold all around her was a shock to her system, which only added to the confusion. She broke the surface, sputtering and gasping for air. Hawke snapped her head to glare at a very pleased Isabela with betrayal. “Maker, what is wrong with you? I could have drowned, and now I’m going to die from freezing. Or maybe internal bleeding. Or dehydration from getting all this salt in my mouth.”

“You're so damn dramatic,” Isabela giggled, splashing Hawke with a small wave.

“I’m being attacked!” Hawke wailed as she did her best to run away. “Betrayed by a pirate! I should have known!”

Experience gave Isabela the upper hand in their battle, swimming effortlessly and quickly catching up to her. She lunged forward and grabbed Hawke from behind, keeping her in place as she pathetically tried to wiggle her way free to no avail. “I’ve got you now, Hawke. You’re not going to win out here.”

Knowing it was futile, Hawke stopped squirming and let out an exaggerated sigh. “Fine,” she said, drawing out the word longer than necessary. “Truce?”

“Truce.”

Isabela took her hand and dragged her out into deeper water, an excited smile on her lips. For all the years Hawke had known her, she somehow hadn’t seen Isabela swim. It was truly a tragedy, she decided; out of all the situations they’d stumbled into, she never looked more in her element than she did now. Hawke eyed her appreciatively and chuckled.

“You look good like that.”

“Like what?”

“You know… all–the water and stuff. Your hair looks nice.”

Isabela shook her head in amusement. “Absolutely amazing. When are you releasing your poetry collection?”

“I didn’t want to say “you look good wet” because I’m trying to be mature. You also used that joke already. ”

“That hasn't stopped you before,” Isabela said, stopping once they were both neck deep in the water. “And you wouldn't know maturity if it slapped you on the ass.”

Hawke harrumphed and put the bottom of her face into the sea, eyes poking out at Isabela.

“Right, once you’re done moping,” she said, swimming in front of Hawke. “You should learn to tread water first. You sort of move your arms like you’re clearing off a dirty table and kick your legs like you're going up the stairs. But more fluidly.” She stretched out her arms and moved her hands back and forth to demonstrate. Hawke tried to follow her movements, frantically moving her legs and craning her neck to keep it from sinking.

“Calmer. You don't want to wear yourself out. If you ever have to do this for real, you might be doing it for a while,” said Isabela.

Frustration was starting to creep in. After more unsuccessful attempts, Hawke grit her teeth, putting her feet down to stand. “Are you sure you’re not trying to kill me?”

“Trust me, I’ve had less complicated opportunities to do so if I wanted. Getting you while you slept, for example. Creeping up like a spider.”

“No spiders please,” Hawke shuddered. With a deep breath she tried again, attempting to slow her legs. It still wasn’t going well. Mercifully, Isabela put her hands on Hawke’s hips to hold her up and–her true intention–to calm her down.

“Breathe, sweetness. Try to relax more.”

The gesture worked, and Hawke felt better now that she could focus on her movements instead of keeping herself afloat. As she grew more comfortable with the motions, her technique steadily improved, making a note to not rush through. Satisfied, Isabela released Hawke finger by finger and glided backwards to analyze her.

“There you go! I told you it wasn’t so bad.”

Hawke’s smile was strained from how much she was concentrating, but she did feel less awkward. The biting cold of the water felt pleasant around her skin now, and the weightlessness was a sensation she never felt before. “I think I could get used to this. It’s…”

“Freeing?” Isabela said, finding the word for Hawke.

“Yes. Freeing.”

Isabela beamed at her, glad that she had come around to it. “Just wait until you get on my ship. That’s even better. You can finally see what I’m talking about.” She reached a hand up to Hawke’s face, wiping away the rest of the red paint that had washed off. Pleased with her work, she leaned backwards and spread her arms out, calm and still as she began to float on top of the gentle waves. Hawke cocked her head to the side and watched her drift in the direction of the shore, the lesson apparently at its conclusion.

As she continued to tread water, her mind wandered off, picturing what it’d be like to be on the deck of Isabela’s ship. It had been seven years since she was last on one, packed uncomfortably in the hold with Aveline and her family. There was an uncertainty then, and traveling off with Isabela would bring another kind, a pleasant one where being directionless would be filled with possibilities rather than a feeling of anxiety. It was surprising to her that Isabela finally obtaining a ship was as much as a ticket to freedom for herself as it was for her. The future was a nebulous thing she never thought of until very recently–it was nearly impossible with all that had happened since her arrival in Kirkwall. For the first time, she saw an ending in sight, even if it was but a pinprick in the distance. She was the Champion, well established and coffers filled with enough coin from the Deep Roads to last her a lifetime. It should be easy to leave; but something hooked at her stomach with invisible roots, like a fire was the only thing that could burn them away and release her.

Finally standing up, Isabela squinted at the top of the cliff face to check for any signs of movement. Hawke smirked to herself and saw an opening while her back was turned. Crouching low, she did her best to be stealthy and muffle the sound of the water until she was close enough to her unsuspecting target. With a roar, she leaped wrapped her limbs around Isabela’s back, seeking retribution for losing their earlier tussle. Instead, Isabela looped her arms under Hawke’s legs with a deftness that indicated she had been anticipating the move all along. “Really Hawke?”

Groaning in defeat, Hawke placed her forehead on the back of Isabela’s head, her voice muffled in her hair. “I thought it was worth a shot.”

Isabela marched onto dry land with Hawke in tow, dumping her unceremoniously onto the quilt with a dull thud. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head at Hawke, who hadn’t bothered to reorganize her crumpled body. “You’re so…”

“Charming? Great?”

“You’re a disaster,” Isabela grinned, taking the free spot on the blanket. She splayed herself on her back to catch the sun’s rays and sighed contently. “I can't believe we haven't done this before.”

Hawke rolled on her front and propped herself up on her elbows, tousling the water out of her hair with a free hand. “Me neither. We certainly come here enough.” She listened to the sound of the waves and flock of seagulls hanging lazily above, new details she never cared to pay attention to before. With a hum she laid her head on Isabela’s bare stomach, curling up and closing her eyes to better take in her surroundings. This was the most at ease she’d been in a long time, Isabela’s steady breathing and the ambience of the coast engulfing her like a warm embrace. Isabela’s hand threaded through her hair, her fingertips gently massaging her scalp the way she knew Hawke liked.

“I’ll teach you how to really swim next time...if you want there to be a next time.”

Today felt right. It was just the two of them, open sky and sea away from the drab colours of Kirkwall. It was enough to make her forget about Meredith and Orsino, the pain in her hip, the mountain of work that awaited her for when she returned to the city. She could get lost like this; Isabela showing her something new in old places she didn’t think to look, or sailing away without knowing what the day would bring. She turned and kissed Isabela’s ribs, smelling saltwater and the sun’s heat from her brown skin.

“I’d like there to be. This was nice.” She sat up and placed her hand on the side of Isabela’s neck, running her thumb along her jawline. “Thank you.”

Isabela sunk into the touch, moving her head to briefly cradle it between her shoulder. “Of course. It’s been a while since I’ve done this, and I wanted to show you and...” Her nervous rambling trailed off, voice low and tentative. “And I’m-” a dozen emotions crossed her face as she stopped herself, unsure if she should continue her sentence.

“You’re…” Hawke whispered.

Cupping Hawke’s hand in her own, she let the silence between them grow before surrendering to her thoughts. “And I’m glad you're here with me.”

Hawke exhaled a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, the simple phrase making her bones hollow and light like her namesake. She drank the image of Isabela’s form spread below her, copper eyes looking back. “You’re my favourite, you know.”

With a joyous laugh, Isabela playfully pushed Hawke down on her back and crawled beside her, their ankles touching in the sand. “You’re my favourite too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend who gave me this prompt! It was fun and I needed something lighthearted.


End file.
